HellSing
by EnviliciousStrawberry
Summary: Honestly, Life for Asuka Hia wasn't normal. Her Parent's were killed when she was little and she vaugely remembers a thing. Then Alucard and Integra stepped into her life so she's living with them, up until she turned 17 that's when things took a turn for the worse! Now she and her twin sister are stuck with the Valentine Brother's! How bad could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing (Chapter 1) ~The Past~**

A young girl clutched on to her jacket tightly running as fast as her little legs could carry her. What the hell did they want!? Was the first thought that came to mind. Shivering frantically she ducked behind a tree into a hole big enough to fit her abnormally small body. Panting slightly she waited…Footsteps by passed her hiding spot and seemed to stop in front of it.

"Where the fuck did she go?!" One of the men asked angrily.

"How should I know!? She ran this way so she's around here somewhere!?" The other barked angrily.

The two vampire's continued their search for the small girl. The girl let out a breath of relief but stayed put. No chances could be taken just yet. Suddenly there was more yelling followed by two swift gun shots.

Blood seeped through the snow and into her hiding spot. Letting out a scream the small girl jumped out of her spot only to be met with a tall man wearing all red. "Hi there!" He said a bit creepily.

The small girl's eyes widened at the sight of the heavily loading gun in his hand. He extended his unoccupied hand out to her. Shakily she took it looking up at him…

"Wh're y'u?" She asked puzzled. At first Alucard couldn't understand her finally clicking when he noticed she couldn't pronounce o's he grinned.

"Alucard" He said kneeling to her height. "How about you little one?" He chuckled quite darkly.

"I'm Asu-Chan…S-Sh'rt f'r Asuka!" The tiny girl smiled holding his –obviously much larger than hers- hand. Alucard actually pitied this small child. After Integra read off the mission he couldn't help but feel bad. She was a vampire with no parents or any memory of what she actually was.

"You're going to catch a cold out here come on" Alucard mumbled scooping her up in his arms. Putting his gun away first of course after noticing her keen interest in the heavily loaded device. Thus began the beginning of something truly "wonderful" you could say…..

Asuka grimaced as she stared down at the paper. Sure she didn't go to school like normal kids but that was because shit was array all around! She grumbled and laid her head on the desk.

"This is lame!" She mumbled into the hard-wood surface.

'What's so lame?' A voice rang through her head with keen interest. She was used to this by now. Alucard was always invading her thoughts when she was frustrated ever since she was little…well littler.

"This paper! These books! For Gehenna's sake I can't do this stuff!" She screamed throwing her head back down on the desk. Alucard's deep chuckle rang through her ears as he fazed through her wall.

He had a cocky grin that left Asuka feeling a tad bit worried. "You can't give up just yet."

"I can damn sure try" She mumbled. Alucard laughed and laid his head on her shoulder. She was much smaller than him but nonetheless she was sort of strong. "Why can't I focus on something else other than tending wounds and stuff as lame as that?"

Alucard raised and eye-brow curiously at the young child. "Like what?"

"Target practice, I want to learn how to shoot" Asuka's eye's brightened when she said this. Ever since she had been saved by Alucard she couldn't help but want to learn how to protect herself. Or even protect more people like herself. Her memory came back in bits in pieces but still wasn't all there. She now remembered her parent's, her twin, and what she was….A Vampire.

Thinking it was only a myth as a child she sort of couldn't believe Walter or Integra. Alucard was the one to make her believe being that he was a vampire himself.

"I like your attitude towards this, fine then I'll talk to Integra about this change but don't get yourself down if she doesn't agree" Alucard spoke as he fazed through the wall once more. Asuka let a wide grin spread across her face.

"I hope Integra says yes…." She mumbled clutching her necklace. Integra had agreed on letting Asuka learn how to defend and protect herself against lowly vampire's unlike herself and Alucard. Little did she know she would build something stronger from the intense training sessions. Asuka didn't complain not once about Alucard's harsh demeanor when training nor did she complain about training for so many hours straight….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellsing (Chapter 2)**

Years went by as Asuka grew stronger and older in the Hellsing organization. Now becoming 16-years-old, strong and healthy too. Asuka focused her attention on the lowly vampire running amuck down below. Focusing she bit her lip in irritation as the lowly vampire went down with a single bullet through the head.

"Tch" She growled angrily, Red eyes flashing in the gleam of the moon. "This is fucking ridiculous."

Alucard chuckled walking to the vampire girl's side. "Oh is it now~?" He asked mock amusement in his voice. Asuka strapped her gun to her back and stood.

"Hell yeah it is! Who the hell is creating these things?" She asked curiously as they walked back to the mansion together.

"We have yet to find out, in the meantime just do what you do best…Kill lowly vampires, Beat the hell out of ghouls, and be well a teenager" Alucard said with that same mocking tone. A grin spread across the young vampire's face as she rolled her eyes.

"You're mocking me dad, I know you are" She said giggling slightly. Alucard grinned and placed an arm around her shoulder. Asuka smiled ever so slightly. It was moments like this she forgot about all the damn chaos in the world and it was times like this where she enjoyed the night.

Suddenly Asuka's phone rang and she picked it up. "Asuka Hellsing speaking" She said. Hia was and always would be her last name but Integra made it clear that when answering phones and such she was to be addressed as _"Asuka Hellsing" _Integra's voice boomed on the other line politely telling her and Alucard to "Hurry their asses up" and then hanging up.

"Well someone's pissed, C'mon dad we better hurry" She mumbled shoving the little device back in her pocket. Alucard grinned and nodded and the two proceeded to head back to the Mansion. Upon returning both Alucard and Asuka retired down to their rooms. Yawning softly, Asuka laid down on the soft bed glad Integra didn't throw it out and make her sleep in a coffin.

Though something was bothering her she didn't even know what it was. So she ignored it by sleeping…The next morning was utterly crazy. Integra and Alucard had left early for a mission or whatever but it was "Too Dangerous" to include herself.

"Walter…How long do you estimate dad and Integra will be gone this time…?" She asked turning to the old butler.

"Probably hours, It won't be like last month I assure you" He said turning to the vampire girl.

"Oh okay I guess, I'm going into town, I'll be back momentarily~" She smiled running out. Walter smiled after her. She could use some fresh air and a normal day. She was still a teenager despite her appearance and what she was.

The town was Asuka's favorite place to be. It was full of people she knew, others she's just met, and of course peace. This place quickly turns at night however. Frowning upon the thought Asuka stepped into the bookstore waving at the Store owner and Cashier; Maria.

"Hey hun, What's going on!" She said grinning.

"Nothing serious, Parents are busy again the usual" Asuka replied sitting on the counter like always.

"Aiyah, do they ever get a break? Anyway I have something incredibly serious to tell you!" Maria grinned wide and leaned close to the teenager.

Asuka quirked an eye-brow at her friend's behavior. "What is it…?" Eyes twinkling in delight Maria got even closer to her.

"I think I found your sister!" She said happily. Asuka's eyes sparked with emotion as she let out a silent gasp.

"What…? How?!" She asked.

"Her last name by birth is Hia right? So I went looking around for anyone with that last name and I found a family that adopted a little girl named Yukari Hia, so I went deeper into the subject! Same past as yours! 2 parents dead, a twin sister that was _**missing**_ and of course not much memory of it now!" Maria said excitedly all in one breath.

"Is she like me…?" Asuka whispered. Maria shook her head.

"Nope, she's completely human…" She sighed patting her head. "Oh! She also works for me too!"

She laughed. "Really? And you wait until now?" Asuka said. She shrugged and began putting books on some shelves behind her.

"I didn't know it when I hired her, I found out last month when you were away" She said. Asuka nodded and suddenly the bell to the shop rung as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late! I saw this kitty and it was absolutely adorable so I couldn't leave it and took it home then ran back here!" A frantic voice wailed. Asuka and Maria turned to the source of the voice. There stood a girl with curly black hair, dark skin, sparkling brown eyes almost to the brink of tears, and the same necklace Asuka always wore around her neck except it was the other half.

"It's okay! Hey remember how I told you and your parents that I knew your twin?" Maria started saying Asuka crossed her legs and held back a laugh at her friend's enthusiastic attitude.

"Yes…Is this her?" The girl asked stepping closer to Asuka. She blushed slightly and turned away….her twin was so…beautiful.

"Yup! Yukari meet Asuka, Asuka meet Yukari!" Maria said happily. Asuka got herself together and managed a Cheshire cat smile.

"Hiya, I'm Asuka as you may have known~" She said extending her hand. Yukari bubbled with tears and hugged Asuka.

"WAHHHH, YOU'RE SO PRETTY AND NICE! I'M SORRY THAT WE GOT SEPERATED I REALLY AM!" Yukari wailed getting tears all over Asuka's shirt. The vampire girl smiled and stroked her twins head.

"Hey, what's the past is the past quit whining like a baby" She said with a laugh. Yukari wailed more and held on to her twin tighter. Suddenly the shop's phone rang and Maria ran to pick it up.

"Hello Maria's bookstore how may I help you?" She spoke. "Oh hello Walter! How's it going~?...Yes she's here just as you predicted….Oh Integra's back already? It's only been 5 hours since she left?...Oh alright! Yukari's here…You knew? Oh well isn't that swell I'll bring her over now!" And with that she hung up.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked slipping on a different much dryer shirt. Yukari was smiling and holding Asuka's hand.

"Well Integra's back so I'm taking you home, Yukari would you like to ride with us?" Maria questioned. Yukari's face lit up with happiness and she nodded vigorously.

"YES!" She screamed enthusiastically. Both women laughed and headed to the car. The drive was longer than expected but all and all the 3 girls had a nice time enjoying one another's company. Walter opened the Mansion door to peer outside. He noticed a car pulling up and smiled lightly.

"HEY WALTER!" Maria said happily walking up the stairs to greet said butler. The twin's following closely behind her.

"Hello Miss Maria, Thank you for bringing her back" Walter bowed slightly. Maria grinned shyly and giggled.

"Any time! C'mon Yukari, We've got work to do!" Maria gave one last smile, Yukari waved and the two were on their way.

"Well your sister certainly does look like you" Walter chuckled.

"Yeah…She's cute" Asuka mumbled with a blush…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellsing (Chapter 3)**

Asuka sighed as she zipped up her bag. Another day without getting anything! She hated being left in the dark about things, Honestly she did. The vampires were on the loose and turning more people into ghouls day by day, and the organization had no information pertaining as to who was creating these vampires and why.

"Fucking ridiculous is what this is" She growled walking into the bookstore. Maria looked up from the book she was reading and Yukari turned away from the shelf she was dusting to greet her.

"Hi!" Yukari smiled. Asuka smiled and hugged her tightly. Mumbling a shy hi to her.

"Hey, What's going on?" Maria asked with a smile.

Asuka groaned and perched herself up on the counter. "Horrible, We don't know a damn thing about what's going on and what's worse is more and more people are going down like flies and turning into ghouls around us." Maria nodded understanding and Yukari looked between them.

"Um, Pardon my intrusion in the conversation" She said, her English accent coming out for the first time. "But, What are you two talking about exactly?"

Asuka and Maria exchanged glances as if to tell her or not.

"Well, First…Do you believe in vampire's?" Asuka questioned. Yukari shrugged.

"Well I do but I don't, I mean the whole idea of vampire's is quite preposterous to me…But not at the same time" She responded.

"Interesting" Asuka mumbled a glint of slight excitement in her eyes. Maria casted her friend a worried glance, unsure of the glint her eyes held. "So if someone per say turned you into a vampire would you believe then?"

Yukari looked at her sister with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, I mean that's like full proof right there but I doubt they even exist…" Asuka grinned and jumped down from the counter and walked over to her.

"That's interesting…What if I was a vampire?" She questioned with taunt.

"I-I don't know…Wha-What if?" Yukari questioned. Asuka giggled and walked back over to Maria. Under her taunting demeanor, she secretly wished to drink the blood of her own sister. Just the thought sent jitters up her spine…But she refrained knowing that the outcome would only be tragic.

"Well um, Anyway…Are you guys even close to finding out?" Maria asked changing the subject.

"I doubt it…We've been working twice as hard to get rid of the ghouls and even then we're still not sure" Asuka said eyes glossed over in annoyance. "But believe me, once I find whoever is responsible I'll rip their heads off with my bare hands and hang it up in my room for the world to see."

Yukari paled at the gruesome thought and Maria sighed. "You never change" She said. "You're still so gruesome and blood thirsty."

Asuka shrugged and sent a smile her way. "Tonight I get to go out by myself though! I'm so excited!"

Maria's expression faltered a bit. "By yourself…? Are you sure you're going to be alright…?"

Asuka nodded quickly. "Totally! I've trained for years and I've learned a lot of things from working with the No Life King himself!"

"What do you mean 'No Life King'?" Yukari asked timidly.

Asuka sighed. "I'm so going to get in big trouble for this…." She found herself muttering. Yukari quirked an eyebrow and her eyes shone with curiosity.

"Okay, So, The Hellsing Organization…Which is where I live/Work, is a secret branch of the British government, and they have long since been battling supernatural threats, A.K.A Vampires, To keep people safe and all. We are under the command of Sir Integra Hellsing also known as my mother, The 'No Life King' I was talking about is my dad Alucard, He's a vampire himself but like really strong, Stronger than me actually…." She explained very quietly before Yukari stopped her.

"Stronger than you….Asuka are you-" She started.

"A vampire? Yeah…Why do you think I asked you all the questions" Asuka grinned widely.

"And Maria you-" She started once more.

"Yes, I've known for quite some time actually" Maria said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Then how come I'm the last to know about this?!" Yukari wailed. "I mean I'm your sister shouldn't I atleast get to know!?"

Asuka giggled and stroked Yukari's head. "Because, I didn't want to drag you into this mess…Maria used to be a part of the Hellsing Organization therefor she is allowed to know these things, Integra said so, but you need to get to know everyone atleast before we can start telling you things like this." Yukari pouted but nodded nonetheless.

"Oh, Integra's coming in…?" Maria said restocking the bookshelf by the door.

"She's here?" Asuka mumbled curiously leaning over to see out the door. Sure enough Integra was coming in, the chime of the bell signaled her arrival in the quaint little shop.

"Hello Maria, Asuka you were supposed to report back over an hour ago" Integra said casting the girl a slight glare. Maria and Yukari inwardly flinched but Asuka only shrugged.

"I know, I know I kind of lost track of time here, but trust me I was coming back!" She said slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Oh and by the way, I'm sure Walter has already informed you but this is my twin sister Yukari!" Integra glanced over to the girl that looked much like Asuka and nodded.

"Hello" She said.

"H-Hello!" Yukari squeaked back slightly intimidated by the woman's powerful demeanor. Asuka bid the two goodbye and left with Integra, upon heading back to the mansion Integra briefed her on what she would be doing tonight and that failure was not to be expected.

"I know, I know! I won't fail! Just because it's my first night out alone doesn't mean I'll do badly! Sheesh have a little faith in me!" Asuka grumbled.

Integra placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly. "I do have faith in you, but tonight determines whether I'll let you continue going out by yourself or whether I'll have you stick to Alucard like glue, understand?"

"Totally!" Asuka beamed enthusiasm suddenly coming back. "Believe me I'm going to make you prouder than ever!" Integra nodded as they stepped through the doors of the mansion. Asuka quickly retreated to her room, stocking up on whatever weapons she needed for tonight which weren't many.

"Are you excited vampire?" Came Alucard's taunting voice as he fazed through her wall.

"You bet I'm excited! Not that I dislike sticking with you or anything…It's just I think it's about time I do something on my own for once y'know?" She said grinning at him. Alucard smirked slightly and placed a hand on her head.

"Very well then good luck" He said and then left. "And one more thing, don't overdo it."

"I won't~" Asuka grinned loading her gun. The excitement bubbled in her for a long time so in order to keep herself busy she focused on doing things around the house like cleaning, organizing, helping out, and even cleaning her room a bit. Then it was time to go. The excitement then bubbled back up the moment Integra let her leave.

"Ah freedom it's so nice!" She giggled heading to the designated place and looking around. "Well I couldn't expect him to just be out here…I'm pretty sure this vampire is smarter than that." Upon saying that she let her nose guide the way to an old abandoned building that reeked of the dead. She entered only to have the door forcefully slam behind her.

"My, my aren't you a pretty thing," A voice ghosted behind her. "You would be perfect for my undead army."

"Sorry," Asuka growled turning around pointing the gun at the vampire's head. "I'm not undead and I don't like the idea of being brainless." Without warning the vampire gripped her arm and twisted it back, letting the gun drop and slide across the floor, before slamming her into the opposite wall.

"Seems you've got quite a mouth on you it would be a shame for it to be forcefully ripped off" The vampire sneered.

"Fuck you asshole" Asuka growled elbowing him in the stomach before reaching once again for her gun before he stepped on her hand. "I've dealt with worse pain" She sneered tripping him up and grabbing her gun. After firing one shot to the head she set out for the ghouls. After phoning Integra, telling her the vampire had been dealt with she was ordered to head home.

"Well that was impressive for a bitch~" A voice whistled behind her. She turned around, gun in hand, ready to shoot. "Whoa calm the fuck down I was jus' complimenting ya'" The guy struck her as unusual. He was tall, had amber eyes, and dark hair. He was dressed in a blue high-collared jacket and dark blue pants, both of which had white trim on them. He also had a blue cap with a white-and-gold eye in the middle on the front of it.

"Look I don't have time for this" She growled starting to walk.

"Atleast let me know your name~" He said in a mocking tone. Asuka turned around glaring heatedly at the vampire in front of her.

"Tell me yours first"

"Jan Valentine, now you"

"Asuka Hia…"

"I know you, you work for the Hellsing organization correct" He stated and Asuka quirked an eyebrow.

"How the hell did you know that…" She questioned.

He shrugged with a cocky smirk. "A man never tells, well later bitch" and with that he started walking away. Asuka blushed and growled slightly.

"IT'S ASUKA YOU ASSHOLE!"


End file.
